Dreams
by mediawatchingal
Summary: AU: Sara and Michael are married, Sara starts having nightmares about prison and this life on the run.


Dreams

Sara walks down the steps of the prison talking to Katie about budget cuts. When her and Katie depart she looks through the cell bars toward the conjugal room, where she see Michael kissing and hugging a beautiful and lengthy woman. She stops, stares for a moment and chokes back her emotions. Turning quickly and moving away from what she saw. "Michael is married?" She thinks to herself. She stops around the corner and leans against the wall closing her eyes in disbelief.

Sara jolts up in bed.

"Oh, wow. It was only a dream." Sara says quietly looking to her left making sure he's still there. She smiles and runs her fingers over his cheek placing a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning when she wakes she finds her self alone in bed. She gets up and walks down stairs to see him standing in front of her coffee pot.

"I still can't figure out how to work this thing..." Michael turns to her with a look of frustration.

She walks over and presses a button, and looks at him like its the easiest thing she's ever done.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her, to Michael's surprise she returns the kiss with more passion than he is use to and he reciprocates.

She releases him from the intense kiss and he looks at her. "Wow, Good morning to you to." Michael says smiling at her with a pleased look on his face.

"I had a bad dream last night..." Sara says wrapping her arms around him and lying her face on his chest.

"About me?" Michael asked.

"You were married to another woman...and oddly you were in Fox River."

"So this was a dirty dream?" Michael looked at her with a questionable face.

"Michael!" She hits him in the chest lightly.

"I can picture it though, Me, You this other woman...hmmm" Michael jokes with her but she is clearly not taking it that way.

"I'm sorry baby, you know your the only one for me...and as far as I know I've never been married before, or in prison so..." Michael says wrapping her back into a hug. "I love you." he whispers into her ear.

And Sara wraps her arms tighter around him. "It was just a dream..."he whispers again.

That night Sara and Michael are lying in bed and Sara can't sleep. Just looking at the ceiling thinking about how she doesn't want to dream about him and this other woman and why she's even thinking about it in the first place.

She finally falls asleep.

"How ya feelin?"

"Better."

Sara walks into the infirmary with Michael.

Sitting on the table Michael has his shirt off and Sara is working on a burn he has on his right shoulder. Tattoos cover his skin.

It's quiet between the two of them, Sara going back and forth with bandages and Michael breathing heavily.

She turns around to face Michael and their eyes lock.

For just a moment. Then Michael leans forward and captures her lips. Their kiss is short, but passionate.

Michael looks at her and Sara drops her head. She looks back up at him and ask "What do you want from me, Michael?"

"Sara, I need you to do something for me..."

Moments of silence pass between then two and Michael drops his head only to lift it again and look back at her.

"Wait for me..."

He puts his forehead to hers and tucks some hair behind her ear.

"Sara! Sara! Wake up" Sara hears Michaels voice shaking her awake.

"Are you okay? Did you have another dream? You kept asking me what I wanted from you..."

Sara looks over at Michael, "Wait for Me...?" She stares at Michael with the question. Michael has a perplexed look about him. "You told me to wait for you..."

"Another dream..." Michael says answering his previous question.

Sara nods, and pulls her legs to her chest sitting on the bed with Michael beside her like a child.

Michael pulls her close to him and she adjust so that they are laying forehead to forehead.

He pulls her in and places gentle kisses on her forehead and lips.

"You told me to wait for you, like something was going to happen. And we couldn't be together. You were a prisoner and I was still working in the infirmary at Fox River..." Sara trailed off from her sentence and kept her gaze on Michael's eyes. Even though it was dark she could make out the sparkle in his blue-steel look.

"You haven't worked at Fox River for years Sara...We weren't even together then."

"But Lincoln, he was in Fox River when I was there...and I just keep thinking."

"What? That if he hadn't gotten exonerated, I'd have done something crazy, like Tattoo the blue prints all over my body, and try to break him out? All while meeting you and having a secret affair in the infirmary, that would lead to a life on the run." Michael says to her in a joking matter.

Sara smiles. "That would have been pretty crazy." she laughs.

Michael lifts up and holds him self over Sara supporting his weight on his arms over top of her, "Yeah, crazy, but it would have been a pretty hot affair too..." Michael leans down and kisses her passionately.

Sara pulls away, playfully. "I definitely would have waited for this." she exclaims kissing him back.


End file.
